Once Upon a Dream
by Byss
Summary: A fight between Atton and the exile left them both dissatisfied, but hopefully the scoundrel can make it up to her in private. It never hurts to dream, and maybe they can both find an ending they'll like...


This is part one of a KotOR II two-shot. It's Atton/Exile and pretty heavy on the citrus content. I was in the mood for an At/Ex lemon, so… I wrote my own. On that note, the "plot" (I use the term loosely for this story) is weak to nonexistent. So don't expect too much from this; as I said, I just wanted little hot smexin' for my favorite couple. If that sounds like your kind of thing, read on! Also, I have taken a little liberty with something. The females on board the Ebon Hawk bunk in the starboard dormitory, and the males bunk in the port dormitory. The end. I don't care where they really sleep, but that's how it is now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Once Upon a Dream

A hand reached up impatiently to brush blonde hair from her face, irritation becoming too much to ignore. The Exile, Leira Kiri, just could not wind down. She couldn't sleep, so she had tried meditating, but now it was clear that was not going to work either. A glance at Kreia's closed eyes and calm face told her that the older woman wasn't having any of her problems. Not that she had expected her to. She was always focused and calm, it seemed.

Not wanting to wake anyone else in the ship, Leira quietly stood up and wandered out, being sure to tip-toe. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with any of the chats and questions and general friendliness of any of her shipmates, so she needed to be extra careful not to wake anyone up or alert anyone who happened to still be awake. She pulled a face as she imagined having to deal with Mical at this hour, when she was feeling so ruffled and un-Jedi-like.

When she found herself padding quietly into the cockpit, hoping to find her pilot sitting in his usual chair, she realized exactly what her problem was. She had had a fight with Atton early that afternoon, while he was supposed to be meditating with her. He had been in a bad mood, and the irritation had rubbed off on her, causing both of them to say things they regretted. At least, she regretted them. And she hoped Atton did too.

Pulling her short hair out of its usual bun, she contemplated what to do. While she knew he nominally had a bunk in the port dormitory, he always slept in the pilot's chair in the cockpit (though she had no idea why he chose such an uncomfortable place to sleep). If he wasn't in the cockpit, that meant one of two things. Either he was hiding out in the dormitory and avoiding her or he was sleeping in the dormitory and avoiding her. So no matter what he was clearly trying to stay clear of her. Well, too bad for him. Her sleeplessness and guilt meant that she was going to make him talk to her, even if he didn't want to.

With a sigh she turned away from the cockpit and began to creep towards the port dormitory, being even stealthier now that she was more certain everyone was asleep. When she got to her destination, she stood in the doorway peering in at the bunks. There was definitely a person-sized lump in Atton's bunk, but the shadows made it difficult to discern if there were occupants in the others. Deciding she would just make him come back to the cockpit with her in case others were in the room, she crept over to Atton's bunk and kneeled down next to him.

"Atton... Atton, wake up. I want to play some pazaak," Leira scarcely more than breathed in his ear. Her only response was a thick groan from the dark-haired man. Sighing exasperatedly she put her hand on his chest to shake him awake and bent closer to his face, kneeling on the edge of the bed for better balance. "Wake up, I want play- oomf!"

Suddenly the exiled Jedi found herself in a vice grip against Atton's chest. This would have been startling enough, but then his lips were pressed roughly against hers. She was frozen in shock for a moment, no idea how this had happened or how to respond. Then his lips began to move, and she felt her body respond of its own volition. Her body grew softer as it molded against his, and her lips parted to give entrance to his questing tongue. His grip on her body loosened, and she tangled her fingers into his hair as the kiss grew more passionate. Force, she had wanted this, wanted him for so long. Since the moment she had seen him in that cage, really. And the kiss was everything she could have hoped it would be, passionate and demanding and dominating in a way she hadn't realized would make her feel so good.

Then Atton abruptly rolled them over, putting himself above her, and began trailing his kisses down towards her neck. At this brief reprieve Leira began to contemplate the wisdom of this course of action, knowing that all it would take was one moan and she could be facing the prospect of being caught in the act by any one of their traveling companions. However, her train of thought was derailed abruptly when she felt Atton bite her neck roughly before soothing the mark with his tongue, making her gasp and clench her teeth to keep from moaning aloud.

Then she felt the material of her robe slide down her shoulder as Atton pulled it slowly down her body, following the hem across her shoulder with his lips, teeth, and tongue. When she was free of the loose brown material completely, he slid his fingers ever so lightly over her breasts, and she knew he could feel the tightness of her nipples even through her camisole and bra. He slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt and slowly let his fingers skim up her body, leaving thin trails of fire in their wake. Instead of giving her the touch she so desperately desired when he finally reached her bra, he simply retracted his hands completely, but frustration turned to  
>ecstasy when yanked the thin garment over her head, tossing it to the end of his bed, and began to rub her aching chest through her bra.<p>

The mindless pleasure he was bringing to her gave her the boldness necessary to make a move of her own. She tugged his vest off of him and watched entranced as he then yanked his shirt off himself, apparently as eager to be skin-to-skin as she was. When he reached around to undo her bra, she arched her back and was rewarded when he immediately latched his mouth onto her sensitive nipple. Oh Force, she had thought he was talented with his tongue before, but this... This was so much _better_.

Suddenly she felt her dark-haired pilot bite down lightly on her nipple, causing such a rush of sensation that she couldn't help but arch against him, inadvertently rocking her hips against his. She heard him give a strangled groan then as his firm cock rubbed against her most private of places. It was as if a dam broke in him then, as he began to rock against her in earnest, taking the friction between them even higher as his tongue continued to lap at her chest. It took everything she had not to cry out at the pleasure he was giving her, as she prayed desperately that anyone else in the room had remained asleep. Then Atton derailed any coherent thoughts in her once again as he began to rub her other nipple with his clever fingers.

Eventually both grew tired of simply rubbing and licking. Leira could feel a tightness building in her body, one that she felt instinctively would not peak if they continued as they were now. So when Atton silently pulled away from her and began to unbutton his pants, she followed suit, sliding her leggings down her pale legs. Finally they were both free of their clothing, and Atton hurriedly pulled her towards him, letting her wrap her thighs around his waist before he quickly pushed his thick cock into her waiting body. Suddenly the man stiffened and froze, his eyes locking onto hers.

"Atton? Atton, are you alright?" Leira questioned worriedly. He had seemed a little out of it since he had woken up, not saying a single word to her throughout their activity. Maybe in her haste to return his much wanted attentions, she had gone too far…

(pretty page break…)

Atton had had a singularly horrible day, so it only made sense that his selfish subconscious would make up for it with a singularly good dream. All day he had been tormented by his gorgeous leader. All day she had been standing close to him, brushing against him as she passed by, looking at him with her big, bright eyes and asking him what he thought about this or that plan… And if that hadn't been bad enough, he had to sit through his stupid training with her sitting so damn close and smelling so good and him wanting to do nothing but stop that useless meditating and have her right there against the wall.

His frustration had gotten so great that the only thing he could do was start a fight, one that would push her away until he could get his impulses under control. He had told her that if he'd wanted a boring old witch to make him sit still all day, he'd still be living with his mother. So being the woman that she was, Leira had snapped back at him, and the argument had escalated until she appeared to be shaking with the repressed urge to hit him. Then she had stormed away from him, and he hadn't seen a trace of her for the rest of the day.

When he was finally ready to hit the sack, he had headed off to his rarely-used bunk in the port dormitory, not even bothering to change out of his clothes before he dropped onto the mattress. He figured she would be less likely to hunt him down and kill him in his sleep if there were people around. It would also deter her from the more likely scenario of finding him to apologize. He figured he would just apologize to her himself tomorrow when he hopefully had more control over himself, and he was reluctant to give her the opportunity to say sorry for something that wasn't her fault. So as he drifted off to sleep, he felt the beginnings of one of his usual dreams start to play in his mind.

He dreamed the Exile sauntered into the room and stretched out on his bunk with him. She placed her hands on his chest, tracing idle patterns across his torso as she let her warm breath tickle his neck. Slowly she let her hands wander lower, following the waistband of his pants with her fingertips, and she pressed her lips in the lightest of kisses over his neck, getting closer and closer to the edge of his jaw. When she finally made it to his mouth, he pressed against hers in such a needy kiss that he felt her smile against him and part her lips for him. As she allowed him to plunder her depths with his searching tongue, she let her fingers trail down a bit farther and trace the outline of his hardening erection. He tilted his head back, pulling his lips from her and groaning loudly. Laughing softly at his excitement she sat up slightly so that she was kneeling over him and moved her hands back to his chest. Then she placed her lips next to his ear and began to whisper softly to him.

"Atton… Atton," she breathed in his ear. He groaned, drowning out a few of her words after that, he managed to catch the last part. "I want to play."

Unable to contain himself in the face of her teasing any more, he roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her body to his. In an effort to make up for the desperate, needy kiss he had given her earlier, he used this kiss to dominate her, demanding her attention and response and showing her that she wanted this just as much as he did. He allowed them to remain like that for a while, enjoying the feel of her fingers threading through his hair and her tongue tentatively tracing his as it slipped past her lips.

Deciding to take things a bit farther he wrapped his arms around her back and rolled so that he was now the one towering above her. He finally broke the kiss and let his mouth trail slowly down her neck, pausing for a moment to tug her earlobe gently with his teeth before carrying on towards the junction of her neck and shoulder. She tilted her head to give him better access as he started to suck there, encouraging him to lave more attention on it. Glancing at her closed eyes, he bit down roughly at the base of her neck, earning a pleased gasp before she clenched her jaw to keep more sound from escaping. As he began to lap at the marks his teeth left, he frowned a bit to himself. Dream Leira wasn't usually so circumspect about not waking the other people in the room. Occasionally the Leira in his dreams would even let the waking members of her crew join them– but not often since he generally wanted to keep her all to himself.

Finding his progress down her shoulder hindered by her soft Jedi robe, he undid the tie and slowly tugged it off of her, making sure to worship every inch of newly exposed skin with his warm mouth. When she had shed the brown material completely, letting it slide from the bed and puddle on the floor, he decided to tease her as she had teased him earlier, letting the pads of his fingers ghost over her body. Another shock of arousal flew like lightning from his fingers to his pulsing member when he felt how tight her nipples were beneath her tan undershirt. He was unable to stop himself from sliding his hand underneath her shirt and making his way to her bra, running his fingers just around the edges of it, before he pulled away and yanked her outer garment off of her body. Wanting to do the same to her bra but concerned that he might finish prematurely if he didn't slow down a bit, he contented himself with rubbing and pinching her pebbled nipples through the thin material. He almost lost it anyway when he heard the soft, needy sound she made in the back of her throat, a sound she probably wasn't even aware of making. Damn, he hoped he wasn't forced to wake up and clean himself up from another wet dream that didn't even make it to the good part.

Suddenly he felt her tugging at the edges of his vest, and he happily let her take it off him. Once she had removed it, he sat up and jerked his shirt over his head, desperate to feel her soft skin on his. He started to slide his fingers under her back to remove her simple bra, and he was rewarded when she lifted her back to make it easier for him. She slanted him a look when he managed to get it off after barely a moment, a trick which he had picked up from various escapades throughout his life. Hoping to distract the dream Exile, he wrapped his lips around one of her pert nipples, and damn was she responsive. Again she made that needy whimpering sound, and he decided to appease her need.

He bit down gently on her nipple, unsure of how rough she wanted him to be, but he needn't have worried. Immediately her back arched and her lower regions bucked up towards him, finding purchase against his aching groin. He tried to say her name, but all that came out was an unintelligible groan. He was unable to hold himself back then, rocking against her core over and over like some horny teenager. Damn but he could feel the heat of her through their remaining clothing, and it was driving him absolutely insane! He continued to swirl his tongue around her nipples as he dry humped her, enjoying the shivers racking her body at the sensations. When she started to pant a bit, he took the opportunity to amp it up even further and rubbed her untouched nipple with his fingers. However, the empty motion of their clothed hips rubbing together could only satisfy him for so long, and he soon felt his need grow beyond that.

Knowing that his dream was coming to an end, the pilot pulled away and started taking his pants off anyway. These dreams never made it where he wanted them to go; the most he could hope for was rubbing the head against her opening before his body jerked awake. Still, he tugged his pants quickly off his legs and watched as she pulled her leggings off as well, noticing how her sexy legs flexed as she struggled to get the article past her ankles without getting up. Unable to stand just thinking about it anymore, the dark-haired man yanked her to him and urged her to wrap her legs around him. Then he pressed his tip against her and prepared himself for disappointment. When Atton finally felt the thickened evidence of his arousal slide home into Leira's tight cavern, pushing past an unexpected barrier, his body locked up. _Fuck_, he thought in a panic, _this isn't a fucking dream! I just took her virginity, damn it!_

As his eyes met hers, he became aware of her whispering to him. "Atton, are you alright?"

Swallowing past the dryness in his throat, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't– I didn't mean to– Fuck, I'm so sorry, Lei," he muttered as quietly as he could.

"No, Atton, it's alr-" she tried to respond, but the sweet friction as he began to pull out of her prevented her coherent thoughts from finishing. "Oh Force, Atton, please!" she gasped, more loudly than before.

Her sudden, highly arousing outburst gave him pause. Maybe she really was okay with this. He had just been so startled to find it wasn't a dream… Slowly a grin slid onto his face, one full of possession and triumph that made her hot all over. He rocked back into her and paused to enjoy the sight before him, her face flushed and her eyes shut tight, her head tilted back as her back arched. "Please? Please what, Lei?" he murmured softly. She whimpered and moved against him a bit when he didn't continue, but his hands found their way to her hips to hold her still until she answered him. "Tell me what you want, gorgeous. Tell me what you need." His voice was hot and thick in her ear, urging her to give in to him.

Her eyes reopened, and she gazed at him with heavy lids. "Please… don't stop. I…" her voice wavered, and she paused a moment. He barely tamped down on the urge to nip at the column of her neck as he saw her swallow roughly. "I need you, Atton," she finished quietly.

The simple sound of his name leaving her lips in such a context was too much for him, and he couldn't have made her wait any more if he'd wanted to. As soon as the word came out of her mouth, his hips were surging forward to fill her again. He couldn't speak any more, could barely think past the ecstasy of being inside her. Damn, but he'd imagined this for so long and now… Now she was really with him, in his bed and his arms, and he was determined to show her just how badly she did need him for the rest of the night.

(pretty page break…)

Leira gasped again as she felt his thickness pound into her over and over. She didn't know what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. Force, all she had to go on was a few drunken talks with Revan many years ago during the war when the other woman had lost many of the inhibitions instilled in her by the Jedi training. Well, and one strange conversation with Mira when the woman had expressed her opinions on men. But nothing beyond those talks. It certainly wasn't as if she had ever sought out sexual encounters with men; not that she had avoided it, but she simply had never found anyone who inspired any erotic feelings in her. Until Atton. The moment she had laid eyes on him, standing in his force cage on Peragus, she had wanted him like no other man she had met. And suddenly here she was, feeling his body slide intimately against her own and desperately trying to contain her moans as she watched the well-formed muscles of his body flex again and again as he continued to fill her. Oh _Force_, but he felt so good!

Realizing that his forceful rocking motions were pushing her farther and farther up on the bed, Leira pressed her hands against the wall behind her head to brace herself. She did not miss the look the scoundrel gave her before he too leaned forward and pressed a hand against the wall. Then he used his free hand to lift her hips, angling them towards his own. Wrapping her legs more firmly about his waist, the petite woman was helpless to stop the moan that slipped past her lips. The angle he was hitting at now… The pleasure multiplied as he hit some secret place inside her, causing a fog to build up in her brain and blind her to all things but him and his sexy, sinful, talented body.

"Atton, I- Oh Atton, please, I don't think- can't… Oh _Force_, Atton, _oh!" _The exile's broken speech brought a smirk to her lover's lips. She desperately wanted to tell him how he was making her feel, how amazing he felt, how she felt as if her body were a spring coiled too tightly, when suddenly words left her entirely. Her body arched roughly and if it weren't for his mouth rushing to press a kiss against her own, everyone on the ship would have heard the blissful scream she nearly let forth. When she finally came to herself again, she realized that the rogue's pulses into her had slowed almost to a stop. Smiling up at him in a half-dazed manner, she murmured, "That was… wonderful…"

In response he merely arched an eyebrow and grinned wickedly at her. "Oh, we're not done yet, beautiful. Not by a longshot."

(pretty page break…)

Atton watched the lithe woman beneath him brace herself on the head of his bunk as he mercilessly surged into her body. Feeling a sensation of pride at the look of glazed ecstasy on her face, he decided to turn up the volume even further. Not slowing his motions one bit, he tilted his body forward to press his hand against the wall and slid his other hand under her waist. As he tilted her hips for deeper penetration, he heard her whimpers as she continued to trying to be silent. Oh, for fuck's sake, she was so damn tight around him, squeezing him harder and harder as he felt her inner walls begin to ripple around him. _That right baby, just a little more…_ He heard her trying to speak to him, her sentence broken and breathless. _Say my name baby, say my name while you come for me,_ he thought to himself, not having enough control over his voice to say it aloud.

"Oh Force, Atton, _oh!"_ he heard as suddenly her body left her control, curving against him and clenching down tightly on the cock he held still inside her. Watching her face transform into a look of utter ecstasy before slowly returning back to her senses, he almost lost it and finished despite how much he wanted to continue. Damn, how one woman could manage to be so fucking sexy, he would never understand. Hearing her tell him how good it had been, he let a feral grin find its way to his face. She clearly thought the night's event were over. "Oh, we're not done yet, beautiful. Not by a long shot."


End file.
